


Son Over The Ocean

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [46]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Your father is like sand. Coarse, and rough, and irritating, and you enjoy the time spent with him anyway.





	Son Over The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord's drabble night, prompt "Beach".

You think you may hate sand. It's not even ten minutes since you'd all arrived, after your father convinced you all to come out for a family day, and it's gotten into every single one of your joints.

Not that you're complaining.

"What a wonderful day!" you say, with your usual fixed smile. "Just smell that ocean air!"

"It's not _that_ great," your father mutters, earning a jab from Perry the Platypus. "I- I mean, sure, it's great, are you all having fun? I'm having fun. Fun is what I am having."

Yes. Nothing like some good old-fashioned father-son bonding.

**Author's Note:**

> Norm deserves better.


End file.
